A Memory That's Not Mine Or, Is it?
by IchiRuki01
Summary: How far would Rukia be willing to go for an attacker who she claimed as her friend? How would this scar her and Momo's relationship? How does Ichigo and his friends play a part in this? OOC-ness, IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nuff said. **

**A/N: My second story and I'm already having troubles writing. Anyway, 'Healing One's Heart' will be on hiatus for a long while for now. No inspiration and moreover, I lost my thumbdrive T_T Anyway, this is the result of my another inspiration, I guess... Anyway, hope this will wrap things up just like in the previous story! XD First chapter of my story and I switched my writing style for just a little bit. Hope you guys would like it! **

* * *

><p><em>A raven-haired small girl froze at the scene before her. A big fire was approaching in the forest, just centimeters away from where she stood. From what she could see, a man laid in the middle of the fire, almost at the brink of his death. Only seeing the man and not the fire, the little girl walked towards the fire and ignored her Mom's cries. "Rukia! Please, Rukia! Don't go near there!" <em>

_Rukia continued walking, not believing her eyes as to what she had seen. "Tou-sama..." Walking towards her Father, she knelt down and tried to shake her Father. "Tou-sama... What happened?" _

_His tone was hoarse and weak. "Rukia..." _

_Rukia held her Dad's hand and she smiled. "Tou-sama..." _

_"I'm sorry, Rukia. I wasn't able to see you grow up and everything." Rukia stiffened from the voice of her Father's but didn't comment. "I had wished so much to raise you up with your Mom..." Rukia smiled although tears were dropping now. Looking at her Dad, she knew the last moments of her Father couldn't be sadness. "I had wished to see you start your family... I had wished so much... To not leave you at the age of 10..." _

_The words were getting harder and harder for Rukia to continue smiling. Nevertheless, she did. "Tou-sama, don't ever think that way." Her Father looked at Rukia. "You are still watching over us." When her Father looked weirdly at Rukia, Rukia pointed towards the fire and up to the sky. "From there." _

_Said Dad smiled and caressed Rukia's face softly. "You were always so understanding, Rukia." Rukia smiled and wasn't expecting the request he gave her. "Rukia, can I trust you to take care of your Mother?" Knowing that his end was getting near, Rukia nodded. "Tell your Mom... I love her, always and forever." _

_As his eyes slowly closed, Rukia let a tear drop. She could finally stop the strength she had on her face and she could finally cry. But, a few seconds later, she remembered her Dad's request and stood up before letting a tear fall onto her Dad's cheeks. It was at that moment when she turned around did she widen her eyes a second time. Throughout the blazing fire, she could make out a figure, her Mother no doubt, lying in a pool of blood, a sword lying by her side, stained with fresh blood. Rukia stood at the midst of a fire happening, frozen. What just happened? What just occurred? She had a feeling... She didn't know anymore... It was not until her older Brother tugged on her sleeve did she realize where she was. "Rukia, what are you doing? Let's get out of here!" _

_Rukia couldn't respond as she stared wide-eyed at the figure in front and behind her. Two words chanted in her mind again and again. _They died... They died... They died... _"Nii-san..." Her Brother still continued to attempt dragging her out as she spoke the next two words. "They died..." _

_As her Brother looked at Rukia, he was utterly surprised at the emptiness in Rukia's eyes. As she witnessed the fire taking both her parents' life away, she started to back away from the fire. She didn't seem to recognize anyone anymore and instantly, her world was shattered. A part of the fire seemingly burned into her eyes and she looked away. Suddenly, Rukia saw complete darkness. Black. Darkness. That was all Rukia saw._

* * *

><p><em>Yards away from the place Rukia was, a woman with long orange hair grabbed onto a doctor's hand. "Isshin, It hurts… It hurts.." The woman was whimpering. <em>

"_Masaki, think about our child… Our boy…" _

_As Isshin mentioned the boy in her womb, ready to be delivered, she smiled softly. "I'm sure he will come out to be a good boy, Isshin. And, in the future, he may become just like you…" _

_Isshin stroked her hair softly. "And, I'm sure he will have a kind heart, just like you too…" _

"_Then, let's name him…" _

_Both said in unison. "Kurosaki Ichigo." _

_Isshin smiled softly. "'One who protects', that's a good name." _

_Masaki laughed. "I just hope nobody mistakes it as 'Strawberry'." _

_As if on cue, a wailing resounded in the labor room, as if protseting to the 'Strawberry' name itself. "Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" _

_Isshin and Masaki looked at each other while smiling softly. At that moment of time, 6.45PM, Rukia lost her world, the world shattered and broke into tiny small pieces. Yet, that day was also the day Kurosaki Masaki and Kurosaki Isshin completed their world, conceiving their first child, Kurosaki Ichigo. Were those 2 destined to meet or will they even get to meet wach other at all? Nobody knew the answer. _


	2. Rukia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nuff said.**

**A/N: My second story and I'm already having troubles writing. Anyway, 'Healing One's Heart' will be on hiatus for a long while for now. No inspiration and moreover, I lost my thumbdrive T_T Anyway, this is the result of my another inspiration, I guess... Anyway, hope this will wrap things up just like in the previous story! XD First chapter of my story and I switched my writing style for just a little bit. Hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Eyes snapping open, her breathing heavy, she suddenly sat on the bed. It was a dream that constantly haunted her, as if constantly reminding her of the fact there was _someone who sounded like her. _She didn't have a clue who that girl might be in the dreams, but why had the guy called the girl _Rukia? _But, she was told by her doctor her name was _Rukia_, isn't it? Had her _very own doctor lied to her? _Had her life _been a big lie from the very beginning? _No answers forming in her head, Rukia clutched the bunny she had from the first time she was in this place. Her eyes saw blackness even though she tried to open them. Hugging the bunny closer to herself, she curled up in her bed.

After what seemed like hours, Rukia sensed somebody coming in. Not moving, not even stirring at all, Rukia continued to curl, pretending not o know that somebody was walking in her direction. "Rukia-san?" No response was given from Rukia. "Rukia-san, I heard something just now. Are you all right…?"

The name _Hinamori Momo _floated out of Rukia's mind. She couldn't see how Momo looks like but she _somehow _knew Momo was a kind soul. Through so many years, Momo was being Rukia's nurse. No matter how cold Rukia was towards Momo, _absolutely nothing _can chase Momo away from Rukia. A hoarse tone came out from Rukia. "I'm fine, Momo-san."

Judging from the tone of Rukia's, Momo knew clearly Rukia had been crying yet again, just that her strong pride refused to say it. She sighed briefly. "Rukia-san, do you want me to call Isshin-san?"

Rukia only nodded as a response towards Momo, saying nothing else as she curled up more. As Rukia heard a door closing behind her, signaling that Momo had walked out, she sat up on the bed, feeling the wounds on her hands and a razor that was hidden beneath the covers. Holding the razor up, she went according to her instincts and slashed her wrists. Feeling some sort of liquid splashing onto her face, she touched it. She slashed again and again, feeling the satisfaction raise up within her heart somewhere, feeling weird yet satisfying. That was when Isshin and Momo came into the room, widening their eyes and grabbed the razor off Rukia's hands. "Rukia-san!"

"Rukia-chan, what's wrong that you have to resort to such means to hurt yourself!" Isshin scolded.

Instead of hanging her head down in shame, Rukia had a smile growing on her face and looked towards the direction of where she could hear Isshin's voice. "Is it wrong for me to do that, Kurosaki-san?"

Isshin couldn't believe what Rukia was saying. "Of course it's wrong, Rukia-chan!" For the first time, Rukia could hear how angry Isshin was. _"The logic is wrong already!" _Silence ensued the room and Rukia thought Isshin had already left and she was about to call out when Isshin suddenly changed his tone. "Rukia-chan, are you under some stress which I'm not aware of?" Rukia shook her head. "Do you want to take somebody's pain away?" Once again, Rukia shook her head. _"Then, why?" _

Rukia's hands touched the liquid once more. "I don't know, Kurosaki-san." This answer only seemed to make Isshin madder as he was going to scold Rukia when she continued. "It just… Somehow feels familiar."

_Now, that answer was unexpected. _"I don't understand, Rukia-chan."

Rukia stayed silent, refusing to speak anymore. _If it were so easy, I wouldn't have asked you, Kurosaki-san. _Clutching the bunny even tighter, Rukia curled up, making herself facing away from Isshin, and Isshin sighed, knowing Rukia wouldn't speak anymore. But, there was just one more thing he had to tell Rukia. "Rukia-chan, we have a guest tomorrow."

Flinching but not letting Isshin seeing the difference, she asked. "And, why would Kurosaki-san tell me this news especially?" Before Isshin could continue, Rukia spoke. "Kurosaki-san should know my character well enough by now."

As if not hearing Rukia's protest, Isshin answered. "My son would be coming. I want him to have a look at all the patients over here."

Momo squealed. "Really, Isshin-dono? Your son's coming over?"

Isshin only nodded and looked thoughtfully at Rukia. "Rukia-chan, I hope you would be the guide tour tomorrow since you are here the longest."

Rukia sat on the bed with her precious bunny in her arms and smiled. "Kurosaki-san, you just gave me a suggestion, not an order." Isshin was about to retort when Rukia's face suddenly became cold. "That means, I can refuse if I want to."

"Rukia-chan…"

"And, I refuse."

To others, Rukia's view towards Isshin might involve a bit of hatred in between. But, Isshin and Rukia knew better. It's not like Isshin forced Rukia into this place or anything. Given Rukia's circumstances in coming into this place, there was _no way; absolutely no way _she would have liked anybody. Probably, except 2 persons, that is. "Rukia-chan, would you allow a poor little boy to wander around here helplessly?"

Rukia had heard enough rumors to know that although Isshin was the director of this hospital, he can be childish at times. A hint of smile played on Rukia's lips and a blurry figure formed on Rukia's mind, just exactly how Isshin would look like. She seriously doubted Isshin's son to be 'poor' and 'little'. But, she decided to play along for now. "Maybe."

Isshin pouted. "Rukia-chan~~~~"

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead. "Fine, let me think about it." As if she somehow knew Isshin was going to talk more, she held the bunny tight. "If you _dare _talk one more word, I will punch you."

Sobbing was heard and Momo's plead of Isshin calming down was heard as well, lastly, a closed door. A genuine smile broke out of Rukia's face as she hugged her bunny. "Sometimes, we can't help but think you have spit personalities, Rukia."

Rukia had another smile on her lips. Despite how cold she may be towards the outside world, with these 2 persons in the world she was in, she could let down her mask for a few minutes. "It's _precisely _why I'm friends with you, isn't it?"

The other party smirked. "Got it right."

"Hey, you are having a party and you didn't invite me!" Another sound, but, this time, it was a whining.

"Who said we were inviting you?"

The guy pouted. "I know Rukia won't be as mean as you!"

Rukia let the sound of laughter pass through her lips. "We would have invited you, of course… If we knew you were hiding under the table all this while."

The guy whined once more. "Rukia~~~"

The 2 people who were eavesdropping on Rukia's room leaned away from the door and walked to their next destination. "Isshin-dono…" Isshin turned to face Momo. "Isshin-dono has been Rukia-san's doctor for a couple of years already." Isshin nodded. "What does Isshin-dono thinks about Rukia-san?"

At that instant, Isshin had _so many things _to say about Rukia, but he just _didn't know where to start. _"Rukia-chan…. Is a very special and unique case." Momo tilted her head to look at Isshin. "When an extremely sad occasion had came to pass by the victim and the victim is just a kid, his or her mind will automatically block off the incident. That was probably what she experienced the first time she stepped into this place."

Momo, remembering the first day Isshin and her had seen Rukia, winced at the memory. A lost and helpless girl wandering into this place by accident. She didn't remember her family members, not even her name. But, time has allowed her to stay in this place for more than 5 years already. In fact, this place was just like Rukia's second home, in a sense of way, _if she ever remembered her first home. _"A very clear but cruel memory to both of us, Isshin-dono."

Isshin nodded and both of them went on their way, both completely lost in thoughts.

"You sure you want to guide the doctor's son tomorrow?" His words were in a questioning tone.

_Precisely because _the other party knew Rukia too well, that's why he found it weird that she was willing. Rukia simply shrugged in response. "I didn't agree to anything, I only said I would consider."

"Doesn't that equal to agreeing?"

Rukia held the bunny closer to herself. "Not exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any questions, my dear readers? **


	3. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nuff said.**

**A/N: My second story and I'm already having troubles writing. Anyway, 'Healing One's Heart' will be on hiatus for a long while for now. No inspiration and moreover, I lost my thumbdrive T_T Anyway, this is the result of my another inspiration, I guess... Anyway, hope this will wrap things up just like in the previous story! XD First chapter of my story and I switched my writing style for just a little bit. Hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replying To Reviews In Progress: <strong>

**pigsinthesky: The only fact that I won't deny is, Rukia is indeed 10 years older than Ichigo. Yes, at the time of the scene, Rukia's brother was there with her but to be serious, I'm considering how I want Rukia's brother and who I want him to be. Is it someone with good personality or someone who tortures Rukia? Plot bunnies... *Sighs* So, whetehr or not her brother's still suffering, I can't tell because I don't know the answer myself. XD You are right in the sense that I'm trying to show Rukia's still suffering from the incident, but, somehow, it's more than that. :D She cut herself because of a mystery reason she's landing in Isshin's hospital. All in all, I'm glad you found this story interesting and hope that you will continue to read this story. :D **

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo had not much memories of himself as a small kid, but, ever since he knew how things came out to be, he remember going out with his Mother everyday to the streets only to see bodies lying everywhere, blood leaking out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Young Ichigo looked away at the scene, his scowl in place and Masaki, smiling, kneeled down to Ichigo's level. "What's wrong, dear?" <em>

_He couldn't help but soften his eyes at his Mom's tone of voice. "These bodies are just…" _

"_Disgusting?" Ichigo nodded and Masaki ruffled her son's hair. "That's why, Ichigo, to prevent another image of us seeing this scene, we must do our best to help people from their misery."_

* * *

><p>From then on, every chance Ichigo took a hold of, he would help his Mother do good deeds by helping random people. Of course, such an action coming from Kurosaki Ichigo is unheard of. But, in any case, that was only a secret between him and Masaki. "So, Kurosaki…" Ichigo turned his attention to a guy who pushed his glasses up. "Why do you think your Father wants you to go to that kind of place?"<p>

Ichigo shrugged. "Maybe the same kind of reason your Dad always drags you to places?"

The other party scoffed. "Please, as if you can find dates in those kind of places." Everybody's attention turned to him now. "Not that I have been to those kind of places before, but, I heard few of the classmates saying that there are some crazy people in there."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Technically?"

It was the other party's turn to scowl. _"Literally." _

All of them had frown on their faces now and Ichigo had a deeper scowl. "Seriously?" Seeing the other party nodding, Ichigo sighed. "That crazy old man…"

A girl's voice spoke up this time. "What? Your Dad planned for you to go? But, isn't he rumored to be the Director there out of all positions?" Ichigo simply nodded. "Heh, maybe he wants you to take over his position."

"**Hell no!" **Ichigo's arms were crossed in a defensive way.

"Talking about rumors…"

The others shot him a look. "What is it…? Some hot chicks again?"

Said person shot Ichigo an offending look. "I do not just think of women!"

Ichigo scoffed and took at a woman who has the same color hair as he does and took a sneaky glance back at the guy who had a blush on his face now. Ichigo smirked in response. "Ah, is that so?"

Having a scowl on, he glared at Ichigo, which said person only chuckled, ignoring his glare. "So, Ishida-kun… What ahd you heard from your side about the rumors…?"

Ishida turned to look at said girl, turning a deeper shade of red. As Ishida coughed to hide the red shade that was forming on his cheeks, he started remembering about the rumors. "It's rumored that in Kurosaki's Dad's hospital, there's a mystery girl."

The others all had a thoughtful look on their faces. "A mystery girl…?"

Ishida nodded. "All of you do remember the war about a decade ago, right?" The others nodded their head in unison. "Word has it that this girl has gone through the war as a kid and experienced some very horrible experiences. As a result, it has caused the girl to experience some very big changes and land in your Dad's hospital. Of course, there are others too."

Everyone was deep in thoughts after that, thinking about the girl. A guy who was listening onto the conversation frowned a very deep frown. As if on cue, Isshin came barging into the room, kicking Ichigo onto the ground as said son was still thinking about the girl. **"You have weakened and can't beat your Dad anymore, my dear old son!" **

Groaning and wiping the scratch he got from his Dad, Ichigo stood up and pointed at his Dad in pure annoyance. **"No fair since you caught me off guard!" **

Isshin stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, son, just admit **you lost!" **

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Ishida smirked. "Not gonna return your Dad the favor? That's not like you, Ichigo."

In response to his friend's, Ichigo simply smirked and whispered in a low voice. _"Just wait for it, Tatsuki." _

Just as Isshin was smirking and ready to leave the room to ponder more of his patients, it was his turn to be caught off guard by Ichigo who kicked him. Although surprised, he hid it. **"Dear son, I can't believe it! You wish to be like me!" **

"**The hell I would want to!" **Giggling and chuckling could be heard at the background and Ichigo pointed at his friend accusingly. **"Stop laughing!" **Isshin took on a pained look as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stop pretending and get up, Dad. I have something to ask you."

Jokes over, and Isshin stood up, although his smirk was still on his face, "It's rare that you have something to ask me, son."

Although the answer coming from Ichigo caught Isshin off guard. "It's about tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Alone in her room, Rukia figured today would be a boring day as usual. But, she was surprised when somebody barged in. Hearing the footsteps, she figured it was Momo. "Momo-san, what's wrong? Did something happen to make you in such a hurry?" Rukia still had the bunny held in her embrace as she looked at Momo. Momo, in response, sighed deeply. "You are sighing, Momo-san."<p>

Momo looked at Rukia, surprised. "I'm surprised you can hear me, Rukia-san."

Rukia simply played with the bunny. "My hearing seems to be extremely good nowadays." This caused Momo to glance at Rukia, frowning. "So, going to tell me what's troubling you yet?"

"News has it that…" Momo glanced at Rukia who continued to play with the bunny. "News has it that this morning, _he _sneaked out." Rukia's fingers stopped in mid-air and stopped playing with the bunny, but resumed playing with it a few seconds later. "Nurses suspects that he went out for _drinking _once again."

Silence commenced for a few minutes with nothing but Rukia playing the bunny and Mom staring at Rukia. Finally, Rukia broke the silence by asking Momo something that caught her off guard. "You expect me to say something, don't you, Momo-san?"

"Yes, Rukia-san."

Rukia glanced at the direction of Momo's voice. "What did you expect me to say?" Momo was dumbfounded. "You shouldn't be surprised, Momo-san. I can't stop _him _from drinking and doing all those crazy stuffs. I'm not a God."

"But…"

"Besides, this happened in _his _past. It's not my job to change it now, is it?"

"Rukia-san…"

"I wish to rest, Momo-san."

The conversation with Rukia had left Momo dumbfounded. With nothing left to say, she left the room. Rukia heard a door closing and cuddled the bunny, as if worrying about something. Eventually, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Isshin had a shocked look on his face. "I'm amazed you would want to know more about the trip tomorrow, Ichigo. <strong>Oh, do you want to gain a girlfriend?" <strong>

The tone of Isshin surprised Ichigo and he was about to punch him again when Ishida interfered. "Kurosaki-san, I apologize for the disturbance. But, we do need to ask you something urgently."

From Ishida's look, Isshin could tell it was _really _something urgent. Nodding once, Isshin gestured them to the couch. "Come on then, if you have something to ask me."

Ichigo's mouth hung open at Isshin's change of attitude and glared at his Dad, although Isshin couldn't see it, that is. "Damn old Dad…"

A chuckle was heard. "Maybe you are not respectful enough?"

Ichigo's glare was turned to Ishida instead and Ishida chuckled, going after Isshin.

No matter how Rukia tossed and turned, trying to count sheep in her head, she just couldn't sleep however hard she forced herself to. Every time of this month, it was as if she expected something to happen and is _constantly waiting_, that's why she couldn't sleep at all. Playing with the bunny once more, Rukia let her legs hang around on the edge of the bed before getting down. Using her way around this room, she guided herself to the window, as if wanting to listen to something. The bunny quietly sitting on Rukia's lap, Rukia stroked the bunny. "Are you waiting for something too, Chappy?"

A slight smile graced Rukia's lips as she stroked Chappy. But then, the moment Rukia was waiting for finally came. A scream pierced the whole building, a scream that reflected the person's sadness, a scream that reflected the person's pain. Rukia stared straight ahead, feeling it altogether. Soon enough, a tear rolled down Rukia's cheeks as she grabbed the bunny even tighter.

"What do you want to ask me, may I ask?"

Each of the friends glanced at each other, not really knowing how to voice their questions. "Dad, Ishida heard some rumors from our classmates." Isshin narrowed his eyes. "In your hospital, there is a mystery girl."

Isshin wanted to laugh. "Mystery girl? Whatever are you talking about?"

"A girl who went through horrible experiences in the war almost a decade ago. A girl who had seen the lights of the war ending but had no memories of her past. A girl who had lost her memory of her family, her friends… Even…"

Isshin closed his eyes. "Even lost her memory of who she is."

Ichigo's face brightened up. "Dad, there's really such a patient?"

Isshin sighed. "Yeah, there is. What your friend mentioned does sound like her. Although I'm not really sure she is the one."

"Can you give us the details, Dad?"

Isshin opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Each scream became louder and louder and it soon became loud enough to wake the whole hospital up. Rukia stood in front of the window, dumbfounded by the screams. Yes, she heard it every month. Even thought that is so, she couldn't hide the sadness. "So, you heard it?"<p>

Rukia didn't turn back, but she _already knew _whom it is. "Yeah."

"Do you intend to go to him?"

Eyes not moving, she spoke. "I'm sure you have heard my words to Momo-san."

"You intend to let him suffer?" The other party asked.

"Just like _him, _I have heard _you_ screaming before too. And, _both of you _had _heard _me screaming before. Do you see me coming to your rescue or both of you coming to my rescue?"

"It might be good to accompany him, you know."

"Not when he's hurt emotionally and physically. I rather let him be for now."

Not one more word was spoken between them and Rukia moved over to her corner. The screams had weakened and it was down to sobbing now. The sobbing was soft, but Rukia heard them nevertheless.

* * *

><p>"You know I can't reveal my patients' information, Ichigo." Ichigo whined and glared at his friend when he heard them chuckling and giggling. Isshin chuckled as well. "Why don't I do it this way? For the trip tomorrow, all of you will accompany Ichigo and see the mystery girl for yourselves, how about that?"<p>

The others nodded in unison. Isshin smirked and walked out of the room despite his mind warning him that that decision itself was a very wrong decision. _Rukia-chan, I hope you don't get freaked out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One question I want all of you to take a guess: Who are the 2 friends' of Rukia's that I mentioned in _both _chapters? **


	4. A fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nuff said.**

**A/N: My second story and I'm already having troubles writing. Anyway, 'Healing One's Heart' will be on hiatus for a long while for now. No inspiration and moreover, I lost my thumbdrive T_T Anyway, this is the result of my another inspiration, I guess... Anyway, hope this will wrap things up just like in the previous story! XD First chapter of my story and I switched my writing style for just a little bit. Hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

><p>All was silent, only the crickets can be heard in this peaceful night. Rukia opened her eyes, seemingly to be waiting for something this time. Sitting on the bed, she held her bunny closer to her, as if afraid of what tonight will bring. "It's not just tonight, isn't it, Chappy? Every night, I get this eerie feeling, like…" Right at that moment, somebody barged in. Despite the barging, Rukia didn't turn her head to the direction of the noise and smiled while playing with the bunny. "I was thinking when you would come to me."<p>

His tone was in a hoarse yet angered tone. _"Why would you ever think I would come to you?" _

"It's a normal routine for you, isn't it?" Silence came up. "Every time, when you go drinking, you would come to me. I was just surprised you didn't come sooner."

Another angered tone. _"Don't assume anything you don't know of me." _Rukia remained silent, having nothing to retort back. She knew why _he _was acting the way _he _was acting now. But, that was of no importance to her. _"You bitch." _

Although Rukia _should had felt offended _by what _he _had said, she wasn't. "You are not referring to me, therefore, I won't take any offense."

_He _was getting nearer to Rukia's position, she could tell. _"You caused my life a living hell." _

Rukia remained calm. "Was it me or _your mom_?"

The phrase 'Your Mom' seemed to have triggered a reaction within _him _as he charged forward. Rukia, not intending to back away was hit right in the tummy by _him _and fell backwards. It wasn't the first time she got hit, therefore, she wasn't surprised. As her body banged against the ground, she winced. "Are you all right?"

It was a surprise to hear his voice. "How come…?"

"I heard some noises."

Rukia nodded. "I'm fine, just a little scratch."

"What do you want me to do?" Rukia stared ahead and the other party squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Got it."

As _he _was about to charge once more, _his _hand was stopped by another hand. **"What the freaking hell do you think you are doing, stupid idiot?" **_He _groaned in pain as he was suddenly pinned onto the bed. Suddenly, the light was switched on. **"Look at who you are hurting for goodness' sake!" **

Seeing Rukia leaning near the wall, panting, realization dawned on him as he backed away, not believing what he had done. "You… How…"

Using all her strength to lean away from the wall, Rukia smiled forcefully. "Are you back to normal now?"

"Yes…" Rukia smiled a bit less forcefully now. "Oh god, Rukia…" His tone seemed shaky and choked. "I can't believe… Oh god… I did that…?"

"It wasn't your fault."

Something nagged at the back of Rukia's mind; something urged her to close her eyes. Something urged her to sleep. She briefly wondered how would a little scratch cause her desiring to fall asleep. She was half-awake when she felt hands on her neck, wrapping it softly and gently. A person's voice was heard after that. "If you close your eyes, it would all be over." Rukia smiled slightly. "Your wish to gain your name, your family and your friends back. Therefore, don't close your eyes. Once you close, it would all be over."

Warmth radiating through the back of her neck where the guy had wrapped softly, Rukia held the person's hand. "It's not just the back. Lift my sleeves up and you would know."

Doing as Rukia told, both of them gasped at the wounds Rukia had. "Rukia…"

A smile left Rukia's lips. "Don't look at me like that and don't ask me how I know you are looking at me like that. I _just know_."

"But, why would you…?"

"I have nothing left of my memories, unlike both of you." Both of them frowned. "As far as I remember, a certain type of liquid that's red in color was all that's on my mind these few years. That's why…"

Loads of them were on Rukia's, and, the both of them started sympathizing with Rukia. "You are bleeding from the attack just now." But, Rukia had no response as she already closed her eyes. "She fainted." Helping Rukia up, he guided her to the bed while the other person stared dumbfounded. "Come on, don't stand there. Before Kurosaki-san comes in the morning, let's get her patched up."

As they started working together, both of them had a question on their mind that nobody dared to voice out. _Why is it that the wounds caused by razors meant nothing at all to Rukia, but her hitting the back of the ground caused her to wince? _


	5. One Who Protects

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Nobody knew when morning had arrived, but <em>Rukia <em>knew she was going to curse _whatever _was waking her up so early in the morning. Judging from the noise who squealed bright early in the morning, Rukia knew it was Momo _somehow. _"I'm going to kill you, Momo-san, for waking me up so early in the morning."

"How could I not be worried, Rukia-san? You have injuries all over your body!" Momo squealed, her tone full of worrying.

"I said _waking_, Momo-san, not _worrying_." Momo pouted. "Anyway, what's the ruckus about? You are making quite a din in the morning."

"About your injuries, of course!"

"Please, stop exaggerating and tell me what _really is _the matter."

"Rukia-san, answer my question. Did anybody come in your room and attack you yesterday?" By Momo's tone, Rukia knew she was getting into _her serious mode _and Rukia went silent, not wishing to reveal what happened yesterday, not to anybody, _not even Momo. _"Rukia-san."

"If you _would be patient enough_, Momo-san, you _would _know that I was abut to answer you." Neither Momo nor Rukia knew that the attacker of yesterday was eavesdropping on them. Momo went silent, waiting for Rukia's answer. "No."

"Rukia-san…"

"Don't accuse me of lying, Momo-san, because I'm not." Momo stared at Rukia. "What makes you think I'm lying when I'm not? Were you here yesterday? I was the _only one in this room yesterday, _Momo-san. Therefore, I should know who was in this room and who was not."

Rukia's tone of voice made retorts impossible for Momo. But, Momo wasn't one to give up so easily. "Then, where did you get those injuries from, Rukia-san?"

Knowing what Momo was trying to do, Rukia answered without a moment of hesitation. "Is it so surprising that I fell and gained the injury?"

"That's not possible, Rukia-san."

"Whether it's possible or not possible doesn't matter in this case, Momo-san. I assure you that I don't need to repeat myself. _I was the only one in this room, Momo-san. _Are you telling me that I don't know where these injuries come from when I was the only one in this room?"

"No, I don't mean that, Rukia-san…"

"Good."

The conversation ended and Momo sighed deeply. True, _nothing, absolutely nothing _had been able to chase herself away from Rukia. But, sometimes, _just sometimes, _she _had wished something would appear _and pull herself away from Rukia. Talking to Rukia can be a _real pain_ sometimes. Just when she was about to divert to another topic, somebody called upon her attention. "Momo-san, I have a confession to make."

The tone of the owner's seemed foreign to Momo. On the other hand, Rukia didn't have to ask to know who the speaker was. The hands playing with the bunny immediately stopped. Momo ran to the speaker. "Grimmjow-kun, what brings you here so early in the morning! Did something happen to you? Your face looks really bad!"

Hands resuming playing with the bunny, Rukia stared straight ahead. Momo tilted her head in response to Grimmjow. "Have you done something wrong, Grimmjow-kun? What confession are you talking about?"

"I…"

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Momo and Grimmjow looked at Rukia who had a cold face on but was still playing with the bunny. "What did you say, Rukia-san?"

"I don't need to repeat myself twice, Momo-san."

Momo, at this moment, _had enough of Rukia's antics. _"How did you know he was eavesdropping, Rukia-san? Are both of you hiding something from me?"

"If I am, Momo-san, wouldn't you be able to detect it?" Momo was caught off guard. Hands resuming playing with the bunny, Rukia continued. "I even know what he's about to say."

Momo gave Rukia a stare, as if challenging her. "Try it then, Rukia-san."

"He's about to admit he came to my room last night, giving me the injury you mentioned, Momo-san." Momo stared at Rukia once again. "If you don't believe me, ask him."

Momo looked at Grimmjow who nodded. "But, that's only because…"

"Don't go around _admitting things _which you don't even know and didn't do at all."

Grimmjow looked down in shame. "Rukia…"

"If you want evidence, I can give you one, Momo-san." Although Rukia was oblivious, Momo glared at her. "If _he _wasn't eavesdropping, tell me how he knew what we were talking about."

"Because he attacked you!"

Grimmjow winced at the tone of Momo's and Rukia could tell Momo's tone was angered by now. "_Just because he went to his normal routine by drinking alcohol_, what makes you think he attacked me, Momo-san?" Momo went silent. "Even if you want to accuse people, _this isn't the way_."

"You know very well I wasn't accusing him, Rukia-san!"

* * *

><p>Isshin, currently in his house, waiting for Ichigo and his friends, suddenly had a <em>very very very bad feeling<em> that something was happening. And, it all began from a message he received in his phone.

_Text Sender: Isane_

_Isshin-dono, we might need you back at the hospital as soon as possible. We heard some ruckus going on in Rukia's room, between her and Momo. _

Isshin cursed. What had Rukia done this time to cause shouting between her and Momo now? Because of the contrary opposite between Rukia and Momo's personality, Isshin _just knew_, someday, when he wasn't around, something would happen between both of them. A pity, it came _sooner than later. _"Dad, you seem troubled."

Hiding the phone, Isshin glanced behind them to see Ichigo and his friends wearing casual clothes, seemingly all ready. Isshin _just hoped they would be mentally prepared as well. _"All right, let's go."

* * *

><p>From Momo's tone, Rukia could tell she was <em>already agitated. <em>"I listed out evidence in your favor, Momo-san, which he was eavesdropping. If you could list out evidence as well, proving that Grimmjow-san _was indeed in my room and attacking me _last night, I would believe you."

Momo knew clearly in this case, Rukia had won. She knew clearly she had nothing to debate against Rukia. What she didn't notice was Rukia's inner turmoil. Hinamori Momo, even though in her position, she was Rukia's nurse. But, Rukia had regarded her as a friend long ago after the first few times she visited her. Soon enough, a door was heard banging loudly, signaling that Momo had run out, and probably crying. Rukia pulled her legs closer to herself, wrapping her arms around them. "Rukia, I…"

"You shouldn't have came, Grimmjow."

"I…" Grimmjow was at a loss of words. "I…"

Rukia stared at the bunny. "Leave me alone, _please._"

Grimmjow, in response, only stared at Rukia but complied with her request, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Rukia didn't know how long time went past since Grimmjow left, but in the time she didn't know of, there was this one sentence of a woman that she suddenly had in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>A woman touched her belly, stroking it as she spoke. "Rukia, I sure hope you will come out as handsome as Your Father." <em>

"_Of course, and, as beautiful as you." _

_The woman had laughed as a response. "Just be careful she doesn't take after your cold tone."_

* * *

><p>It was like a mantra, repeating in Rukia's head. She could do nothing to remove those words, to remove those images, to remove the name <em>Rukia <em>resounding in her head. Before she knew it, she had stood up and somehow knew her way around the room suddenly, thrashing around her room in violence. Still, the word from the woman's continued to make itself in hearing range with Rukia.

_Who am I…? Why had the woman called the baby 'Rukia'? Who are my family…? Who are my friends…? Who…? _Not able to stand asking questions which she didn't have a single answer to, she screamed. As her screams became louder and louder, her questions had now been reduced to one small whimper in her mind. _Kurosaki-san… Make all this stop… Please…_

* * *

><p>Isshin's phone beeped another time, as expected, it was another message from Isane, the supervisor of all the nurses. But, this time, it seemed <em>much more urgent <em>than before.

_Text Sender: Isane_

_Isshin-dono, I went to check on Rukia's room and noticed Momo running out of Rukia's room, crying. I made the decision to leave with Momo to comfort her since she obviously had a quarrel with Momo, but, shortly after I comforted Momo, I could clearly hear Rukia's screams. Please come back as soon as possible. _

"Dad, what's wrong? You keep looking at your phone. Is something going on in the hospital?" Ichigo asked. Although his Dad was _crazy_, there was no way he would leave him alone when his face clearly spells: _I'm troubled. _

Isshin nodded. "The mystery girl which all of you mentioned yesterday… Seems that she's in trouble."

Ichigo and his friends glanced at each other, still doubting what Ichigo's Dad had said, obviously. The mystery girl was all but a rumor, wasn't it? If that was so, what makes Ishida so sure? "Then, shouldn't you return to the hospital, Kurosaki-san?"

"I should, but, leaving you guys here…"

"This trip of ours was to go to the hospital after all." Tatsuki spoke. "Whether it be emergencies or not, we would reach there in due time, wouldn't we, guys?" Ichigo and his friends just smirked. "There you go, Kurosaki-san. Don't worry about us; we will make our way there and catch up with you. Don't even think about leaving us behind."

Isshin looked towards the gang and sighed in relief. "All right then, see you there."

Seeing Isshin speeding off, Ichigo turned to the others, smirking. "Who wants to race?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, questions or things you are confused about? Remember to leave me a review! XD<strong>

**Signing out, IchiRuki01**


End file.
